Tingir
by moorg
Summary: Embeber em substância corante, para alterar a cor primitiva; meter ou molhar em tinta, alterando a cor; colorir; tomar certa cor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 1**

Cheguei em Forks, a pequena cidade molhada, em uma véspera de Natal. Não que eu não gostasse de água ou molhado, pelo contrário. Adorava água, mas aquela cidade despertava o que tinha de pior em mim. A última vez que estive lá voltei para casa com uma perna quebrada e um hematoma na barriga.

Minha vida em Phoenix era maravilhosa, ao meu ver. Nunca fui o tipo de beleza exemplar, garota popular ou super inteligente. Era magra, branca, olhos e cabelos castanhos, passava despercebida pelos lugares e as minhas notas eram suficientes para me passar de ano e fazer a faculdade que eu queria. Sempre fui bem sem graça.

Ao terminar o colégio, minha mãe resolveu se casar de novo e eu tive que vir para Forks. Tentei de todos os modos convencê-la de que poderia ficar em casa ou em uma república, mas ela não concordou e me mandou morar com Charlie, meu pai. Charlie, ao contrário dela, tinha certeza e que eu me viraria bem sozinha e me deixou ir para uma república. Em Forks.

Minha ida para a liberdade não foi imediata. Passei uma semana morando com Charlie e ganhei um carro de Natal, uma velha Chevy vermelha. Não reclamei em momento nenhum pelo carro ser velho, era perfeito para mim. O ano novo não teve nada especial. Eu e Charlie ficamos em casa e comemos peru. Só.

Durante aquela semana com o meu pai, ele me levou para conhecer para conhecer a cidade e a república onde eu ficaria. Odiei a cidade, adorei meu novo lar. O lugar mais parecia ma casa de família. Tinham três Cullens, filhos do dono do local, dois Hale, amigos da família anterior, e um Black, filho de um amigo do meu pai. Os Cullen eram Edward, Alice e Emmett; os Hale eram Rosalie e Jasper e o Black era Jacob. Todos de fácil convivência, tirando Rosalie, que me odiava desde que me viu passar pela porta de entrada.

Eu poderia dizer que tinha uma vida azul. Tudo muito azul. A cor, por causa da água da piscina. Se mudassem a cor dos azulejos para rosa, minha vida seria cor de rosa, por assim dizer. Eu amava nadar, era o que realmente importava para mim. Eu não me preocupava em cair e sangrar até a morte ou que alguém olhasse pra mim. Minha única preocupação quando eu estava na água, era bater a cabeça na borda quando estivesse fazendo a virada, algo não muito difícil de acontecer comigo, mas até hoje, nunca o fiz. Alice era nadadora, como eu.

Cheguei no meu quarto e coloquei as coisas em cima da minha cama. Estava completamente exausta do treino de hoje e precisava dormir até o outro dia. Mas Alice não deixaria. No momento em que me joguei na cama, ela se jogou em cima de mim. Era incrível como ela nunca cansava.

-Bella, Bellinha do meu coração, o que faremos hoje à noite? – Disse, super animada, em cima de mim, com as pernas dobradas, balançando-as.

-Que tal dormir, Alice? – Falei com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

-Num sábado, Bella? Você é louca?

-Se eu for, você me deixa dormir? – Ela gargalhou.

-Vamos, Bella, você não é tão sem graça assim. Aposto que com um copo de energético você se levanta dessa cama e começa a dançar feito louca. Vamos a Seattle!

-Energético? É esse o seu segredo? – Ela riu de novo – Sério, Alice, eu não estou com humor para isso.

-Você nunca está com humor para nada, Bella, esse é o seu problema. Você tem dezoito anos e nunca teve um namorado, sua vida é aquela piscina, você precisa viver, garota!

-Namorados são descartáveis e o que eu preciso mesmo é dormir. Só. Isso.

Mas Alice não desistia. Cometi um erro tremendo ao pensar que ela tinha desistido de mim quando não ouvi nenhum barulho no quarto. Doce inocência. O pequeno-grande mostro logo reapareceu no meu quarto com um realmente grande monstro. Não entendo até hoje como consigo viver com aqueles dois na mesma casa. Emmett e Alice juntos eram um verdadeiro inferno.

-BELLA! ENGOLE ESSE COPO DE ENERGÉTICO E VAMOS REQUEBRAR OS ESQUELETOS! – Emmett berrou quando pulou em cima de mim. Ouvi um estralo da minha parte, acho que quebrei uma costela.

-Emmett, saia de cima de mim, acho que você me quebrou uma costela.

-Não quebrei nada, apenas coloquei no lugar. Vamos lá, Bella, hoje eu te mostro o que realmente é diversão. – Disse enquanto saia de cima de mim. Não tive opção e logo me levantei, pegando o copo na mão de Alice e engolindo tudo o que tinha lá.

-Isso aí, garota! – A monstra me disse enquanto dava os seus pulinhos acompanhados de palminhas.

Alice me deu uma roupa que, ao meu ver, era sinônimo de alívio. Era uma calça jeans, um tênis e uma blusa arrumada. Geralmente, ela me faria usar um vestido e um salto absurdamente alto que, comigo, não dão nada certo juntos. Provavelmente eu cairia, o vestido se levantaria e todos na festa ririam de mim.

Ao chegar à boate, senti um intenso frio na barriga. Eu deveria ter imaginado que eles iriam em um lugar absurdamente cheio e com bebida servida descontroladamente. Minha óbvia destruição.

Alice, para a minha sorte, me deixou ficar no bar. Ela era a que mais sabia a minha falta de coordenação e talento para dançar. Sentei no banco com Jacob ao meu lado e decidi que naquela noite iria beber de verdade. Minhas últimas experiências com álcool não foram muito boas, mas quem se importa? Provavelmente metade daquele lugar estava completamente alto. Mais um, menos um, não faria tanta diferença para eles. Eu serviria até de motivo de piada para Emmett durante uma semana. Alguém ficaria feliz com o meu súbito alcoolismo.

Decidida, pedi uma batida de limão com bastante gelo. Tudo bem, não era tão corajosa assim. Gelo foi para enrolar, já que, quanto mais gelo, menos líquido cabe.

-Uau, você realmente vai fazer isso? – Edward chegou ao meu lado logo após o meu pedido.

-Sim. Resolvi que, já que estou aqui, vou aproveitar da única forma que posso. – Ele riu.

-Não tem só álcool para se aproveitar aqui, Bella.

-As únicas coisas para fazer aqui são: dançar e beber. Eu excluo a primeira como opção, então só me resta beber. Até porque amanhã não tem treino e o Emmett pode me usar como assunto de piada pelo resto da semana. Olh,a todos ficam felizes! – Falei a última frase com certa ironia e balançando as mãos. Edward riu novamente.

-Claro que tem mais o que fazer aqui, querida. – Ele me lançou um sorriso, que eu interpretei por sacana, e uma piscadela. – Só não abuse, ta bem? – Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu. Passei um tempo olhando na direção que ele tinha ido e logo vi uma loira realmente perfeita encontrá-lo. Cumprimentaram-se sorrindo e começaram a conversar.

Virei-me para Jacob e vi que ele tinha feito o mesmo pedido que eu.

-E aí, Jake, vamos apostar? – Disse com falsa empolgação que ele pareceu não notar, por sorte. Não queria que pensasse que só estava batendo papo por obrigação. Cansaço me deixa em um estado realmente lamentável.

-Claro! No três a gente vira, ok?

E aí começou a nossa estúpida brincadeira de "quem bebe mais e mas rápido" que só terminou quando caímos bêbados no balcão do bar. Que vida maravilhosa!

* * *

AEAE Primeira fic de Twilight, rere. Aulas de matemática me inspiram, fato. Não teve sinopse porque eu realmente não consegui fazer um resumo da estória, mas garanto que é o tipo de história que tem em filmes adolescentes (com leves lemons. ou não)  
Espero reviews pra continuar DD:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**BPOV**

A dor de cabeça que me veio no dia seguinte podia ser classificada como insuportável. As pontadas que sentia eram constantes e incomodavam. Muito.

Levantei-me devagar e fiz questão de não abrir os olhos. Sentei-me com cuidado e resolvi tentar abrir os olhos. Como tinha imaginado, a claridade fez com que a minha cabeça doesse mais. Maldita aposta. Maldita falta de coordenação motora. Se não fosse por ela, eu dançaria a noite inteira e não precisaria beber, mas não. Eu tinha que ter dois pés esquerdos.

Aos poucos, resolvi me levantar. Procuraria Alice e pediria um remédio para dor de cabeça. Meu projeto de amiga sabia perfeitamente curar uma ressaca, já que Emmett enchia a cara praticamente toda semana.

Desci as escadas bem devagar e dei de cara com todos na sala. Baixei a cabeça esperando pela gozação que tardou a vir. Levantei o rosto e vi todos me olhando com um sorriso sacana. Prefiro os gritos.

-Finalmente resolvei sair do coma alcoólico, Bella? – Emmett disse e todos riram. Menos eu.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, podem rir, eu sei que foi engraçado. Mas eu vou ser motivo de piada apenas durante uma semana, no máximo um mês, e vocês, - olhei diretamente para Emmett enquanto me sentava no sofá, ao lado de Jacob – serão motivos de risos, quando fizerem o mesmo, que eu durante o resto da vida.

-Se depender do seu talento para piadas para ser gozado por toda a vida, estou despreocupado. – O que Emmett tinha de grande, ele tinha de insuportável.

Naquele domingo, eu realmente sofri. Fiquei imaginando se seria assim durante todos os seis meses que eu estaria de folga, já que as aulas só começariam em agosto e eu, assim que me formei, decidi que tiraria o ano de férias. Minha mãe tinha ficado extremamente chata quando eu contei da minha decisão a ela, dizendo que eu estava me atrasando e mais um monte de coisas que eu fingi ouvir, mas eu precisava disso. O colégio não foi algo muito... agradável, digamos.

Levantei na segunda-feira com uma vontade incontrolável de passar o dia na piscina. O dia não estava quente, muito menos de temperatura agradável, mas eu tinha a vontade e a piscina aquecida, então por quê não?

Juntei tudo o que precisaria numa mochila e desci para comer alguma coisa. Era impressionante como todos acordavam no mesmo horário todo maldito dia e desciam exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Todos estavam na cozinha.

-Como vocês conseguem acordar e descer no mesmo horário todos os dias? – Perguntei, jogando a mochila em cima da mesa e sentando.

-Você esqueceu que, diferente de você, temos vida estudantil e o horário da faculdade e escola é o mesmo? – Alice respondeu com um "você é vagabunda" entrelinhas.

-É, eu realmente esqueci. E lamento por vocês não terem mais seis meses de férias como eu. – Respondi com certa graça na voz. Eu realmente lamentava. Acordar todos os dias e olhar pros professores durante cinco dias da semana era algo realmente deprimente e lamentável. Ninguém merece tal castigo.

Comi rápido e quando estava pegando minha mochila para sair voando dali, Alice me parou.

-Pra onde vai tão cedo e com tanta pressa, Isabella Swan?

-Vou para a piscina, Alice. Estou com uma imensa vontade de passar o dia dentro da água.

-Então leve Edward com você. – Disse e pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Por quê?

-Ontem ele disse que estava pensando em começar a nadar e como eu não vou hoje, leve-o com você.

-Mas ele não tem aula agora? – Dessa vez, olhei para o assunto da nossa conversa. Edward estava devidamente arrumado e engolindo uma torrada.

-Pela manhã, sim, mas à tarde ele está livre e vai pra lá, então explique tudo pra ele e não deixe que se afogue. Estou entregando meu irmão a você, Bella, trate-o com muito amor e carinho. – Tive que rir.

-Nossa, nem parece que você só está me pedindo para mostrar onde ele deixa as coisas e troca de roupa. Não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem dele. – Arrumei a mochila nas costas. – A propósito, por que ele mesmo não me falou disso? – Olhei para Edward, querendo dizer que a pergunta era para ele. Ele deu de ombros.

-Alice começou a falar sem parar aí, achei melhor poupar minha saliva e encher meu estômago. Te vejo mais tarde, Bella. – Beijou a minha testa e saiu pela porta.

A manhã foi tranqüila e rápida. Como o planejado, tinha passado toda ela dentro da piscina, que estava com uma temperatura verdadeiramente agradável, ao contrário da temperatura ambiente. Quando saí para almoçar, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com o choque da brusca mudança do morno para o frio. Eu corri para a toalha e me enxuguei dando pulinhos, tentando me aquecer. Enquanto pulava e me secava, ouvi uma melodiosa risada irritante. Virei-me e vi Edward com os braços cruzados me encarando.

-É isso que faz para se enxugar? – Perguntou com tom de graça.

-Não. É isso o que faço para enganar um pouco o frio. Tem noção do quando está frio aqui fora? – Olhei sua roupa. Calça e casaco. – Claro que não, está todo empacotado! – Ele riu. Não sei dizer se foi de mim ou comigo.

-Então, almoço?

-Espere só um minuto. Preciso vestir algo bem... quente. – O sorriso que ele me mostrou, foi a prova para que eu soubesse que ele viu o duplo sentido no que eu disse. – Literalmente.

Dez minutos foram o suficiente para que eu tirasse o maiô, me secasse e vestisse a roupa. Edward me esperava na área da piscina, olhando tudo. Mesmo com toda aquela roupa de frio, cobrindo-o dos pés a cabeça, ele ainda era extremamente sexy. Os cabelos cor de cobre intencionalmente desarrumado lhe dava esse ar, em contraste com os olhos verdes brilhantes e a pele incomparavelmente branca. É, ele era bonitinho.

-Não deveria ficar por aqui. Qualquer um te derrubaria na piscina com muita facilidade. – Coloquei as mãos nos seus ombros antes de falar, na tentativa falha de dá-lhe um susto.

-Qualquer um seria você? Não acho que consiga me derrubar sem que caia antes? – Aquele sorriso sarcástico me irritou. Será possível que mais um iria usar a minha falta de coordenação motora como pretexto para me gozar? Deve ser alguma paixão de família rir da minha cara.

-Pegou a doença de Emmett? Daqui a pouco é Alice também. Logo serei um tipo de bobo da corte dos Cullens!

-Calma, Bella. – Disse rindo, colocando a mão direita, que, como a esquerda, estava dentro dos bolsos da frente da calça, na minha cabeça. – Estava só brincando, não queria te irritar. Perdoe-me se te ofendi.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, está perdoado. Mas antes de te perdoar completamente, você me paga o almoço. – Edward riu. Ah, não faço parte do fã-clube Edward Cullen, mas aquele sorriso dele é totalmente convincente. Eu também não poderia deixar que ele saísse ileso de rir da minha cara. Pagaria meu almoço e eu comeria muito bem naquele dia, estava com muita fome.

Eu poderia fazer Edward pagar o restaurante mais caro de Forks, mas não existia restaurante realmente caro nessa cidade. Pensei que chamá-lo para ir a Seattle, mas não estava com muita disposição para sair da cidade, então fomos a uma lanchonete perto do "parque aquático"

-Uma lanchonete? Pensei que me levaria a um lugar absurdamente caro e iria extorquir dinheiro de mim até que zerasse meu saldo bancário. – Definitivamente, Edward estava aprendendo _muito_ com Emmett.

-Confesso que pensei em gastar até o seu último centavo, mas Forks não me dá muita variedade de preços e eu não estou com coragem o suficiente para ir até Seattle só para gastar o seu dinheiro. Contente-se com um hambúrguer e um refrigerante. –Edward apenas riu e colocou a carteira em cima da mesa, dizendo que era toda minha, o que me fez rir.

Apesar de, aparentemente, metido, Edward sabia conversar. Não nego que sempre o vi como o próprio Adônis de carne e osso, mas algo no seu olhar mantinha-me afastada ao máximo, trocando apenas "bom dia" e "boa noite" quando nossos caminhos se cruzavam.

Ao contrário do que sempre imaginei, Edward era divertido e inteligente. Seu humor negro e sarcasmo prendiam totalmente a minha atenção e eu me vi rindo dos seu comentários diversas vezes enquanto esperávamos os hambúrgueres.

-Futuro? – Ele perguntou depois dos meus risos sobre seu irônico comentário sobre o tamanho das saias que as mulheres em Forks usavam cessaram.

-Como?

-O que você imagina para o seu futuro? Não vai em dizer que pretende viver às custas dos seus pais até não ter mais idade de nadar e se matar. – Eu ri.

-Não, não. Vou fazer faculdade como o próximo ano letivo começar. Não comecei logo porque precisava de um tempo para mim, mas não quero ser um peso para Charlie e nem para René.

-Qual faculdade?

-Estou entre inglês e literatura, mas acho que vou acabar com literatura mesmo, é o que mais prende a minha atenção. E você, o que faz?

-Boa pergunta, o que eu faço... Medicina!

-Sua resposta não me pareceu muito certa.

-Tudo bem, vou te dizer a verdade: Falto mais aulas do que compareço nelas.

-Por que diabos faz isso, Edward? Não tem massa cinzenta na cabeça? Você está num curso de medicina! – Tudo bem, dessa vez ele me assustara. Futuramente ele se tornaria um médico, vidas estariam nas mãos dele e ele falta aulas? Isso, se não fosse reprovado por faltas.

-É, bem; eu nunca tive muita paixão pela medicina. Entrei nessa mais por pressão do que por paixão. Meu pai sempre quis um filho médico, mas Emmett nunca demonstrou interesse, apenas por esportes, e Alice... Bem, óbvio que ela vai fazer moda. Como fui o único filho que não tinha nada em mente, ele me pressionou até que eu me convencesse de que era isso o que eu queria. Acho que eu era um sem futuro. – Riu ironicamente.

-Bom, acho que não sou a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos sobre futuro ou faculdade, mas eu te digo uma coisa: se você não gosta, pule fora. Saia logo, enquanto dá tempo. Você ainda pode escolher outra coisa, Edward, está cedo.

Edward não me disse nada. Encarou-me por alguns minutos e nossos sanduíches chegaram. Começamos a comer em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a música de fundo que tocava no bar; muito ruim, diga-se de passagem. Até Edward resolver quebrar o silêncio.

-Err... – tentou começar, colocando o guardanapo do seu sanduíche, recém terminado, no prato. – Obrigado, Bella. – olhou nos meus olhos e continuou: - Vou largar o curso.

-Edward, não... – coloquei o meu sanduíche, na metade, no meu prato. – Não faça nada precipitado. Pense um pouco e depois faça alguma coisa. Não quero ser a culpada caso você se arrependa.

Ele não me disse nada naquele momento, apenas sorriu torto e se levantou para pagar a conta. Levantei quando ele veio em direção à porta e saímos juntos.

-Te devo um almoço. – Disse, pondo seus óculos escuros.

-Não me deve nada, Edward. Acaba de me pagar o que em devia.

-Isso não foi um almoço, Bella. Pelo preço, posso chamar de tira gosto. – Riu da minha cara. De novo.

-Desculpa se eu não tenho costume de ir à restaurantes caros e comer comidas finas. – Riu novamente. – Pra mim, foi um ótimo almoço.

Andamos lenta e silenciosamente até o parque aquático lado a lado, separando-nos somente quando entramos nos vestiários.

Tirar o casaco para pôr o maiô me deu um choque térmico terrível. A sensação de conforto que o pano grosso me dava foi completa e rapidamente desfeita no momento que o tirei de contato com a minha pele, deixando que a temperatura ocupasse seu lugar. Levei uns dez minutos até sair do vestiário e encontrar Edward com aqueles calções que chegavam até o joelho.

-Como você suporta isso?

-Com o tempo você acostuma. Pronto para aprender a nadar? – Ele sorriu torto.

-Sempre.

* * *

Consegui! O maior capítulo de fic que já fiz em tempos, dik. Perdoem qualquer erro (principalmente o do capítulo 1, que eu não coloquei de quem era o POV rere), não tenho beta e terminei de escrever às 21:30.

Obrigada pelas reviews que, apesar de poucas, me animaram os lemons, vão acontecer, mas não agora. Digamos que muita água ainda vai rolar. Eu falei: típico enredo adolescente.

Deixem reviews e façam uma ficwriter feliz :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Antes de entrarmos na piscina, mostrei a Edward os movimentos de cada nado. Dez minutos foram mais que o suficiente, já que ele me dizia ter entendido tudo perfeitamente.

Joguei-o na água e quando fez careta querendo que eu também entrasse, expliquei-lhe que a visão do lado de fora era melhor e que seria mais fácil notar os erros a ser concertados.

Edward começou com crawl, o mais fácil, e fez tudo perfeito: respiração bilateral, pernas batendo levemente flexionadas e os braços entrando corretamente na água. Nem muita água ele levantava! Esperei que nadasse os 25 metros e chegasse ao outro lado da piscina para ouvir minha avaliação.

-Essa é realmente a primeira vez que nada? – Perguntei quando olhou-me nos olhos. Ele riu.

-Aos dez anos, Esme me obrigou a fazer natação. Não me lembrava muito bem os movimentos, então quando me mostrou, já sabia como fazer. – Riu mais uma vez. – Sou um péssimo nadador de costas, deixo o aviso.

Edward não mentiu,era realmente péssimo nadando costas, mas para compensar, nadava perfeitamente todos os outros estilos. Até o mais difícil ele fez perfeitamente. Nadou borboleta como um verdadeiro nadador profissional e eu me senti completamente ridícula em estar pagando de professora. Era ele quem deveria estar ensinando aqui, nadava melhor do que eu. Passei de patética em ensinar passo a passo cada movimento para alguém que era muito melhor do que eu. Me sinto uma idiota.

-Alice Cullen! – Gritei assim que chegamos na república. Edward riu atrás de mim.

-Presente! – O projeto de gente surgiu na minha frente.

-Por que você não me disse que o seu irmão já sabia nadar? Paguei de retardada no parque aquático. Ele nada melhor do que eu! – Os dois resolveram rir da minha cara. Acho que era ,realmente, algum tipo de bobo da corte dessa família.

-Mas, Bella, eu não disse que era pra você ensiná-lo a nadar, só falei que ele queria começar a nadar. – Era verdade. Paguei de besta de novo.

-Tanto faz. – balancei a cabeça – Nunca mais ensino ninguém a nadar. Tenho dito!

Subi para o meu quarto e imagino que tenha cochilado, já que quando Alice entrou gritando, eu pulei assustada. Desci com ela até a cozinha enquanto o projeto de gente ria da minha cara de quando chegou no quarto.

Cheguei na cozinha e encontrei Edward com o braço no ombro de Rosalie, que estava com uma cara sem expressão, sorrindo torto; Emmett com um sorriso maroto e Jacob e Jasper segurando o riso.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei

-Estamos propondo uma troca de casais. – Emmett respondeu.

-Edward tem casal? – Mais uma pergunta.

-Não. Estou propondo que fique com Rosalie enquanto tenho uma semana de solteiro.

-Se quer tanto ser solteiro, Emmett Cullen, termina que você estará livre por mais de uma semana. – Rosalie falou alto e secamente, levantando com a cara fechada e saindo, esbarrando em mim de porpósito.

-Ah, qual é, Usinha, você sabe que eu estava brincando! – Emmett tentou convencer com seu tom manhoso e foi atrás dela.

A coisa mais comum de se ver naquela república era Rosalie se irritar com Emmett. Não que irritar aquela maluca fosse difícil, longe disso. Ela era a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de se irritar e isso é que incentivava o armário humano que ela chama de namorado a provocar tanto. Se Rosalie tivesse um melhor senso de humor, acho que poderíamos ser boas amigas. Ou melhor, nem o senso de humor nos tornaria amigas, ela ainda me odiaria.

Edward se dobrava de rir na cadeira enquanto Jacob e Jasper caiam na gargalhada. Alice continuou rindo, agora de mim **e **de Rosalie.

-Do que tanto ri, Alice? Já chegou aqui rindo. – Jasper perguntou indo abraçá-la.

-Tava rindo da Bella, Jazz. Você tinha que ver a cara que ela fez quando eu entrei no quarto pra chamá-la pro jantas. – ela fez uma imitação exagerada – ou não – da minha cara – Foi hilário!

-Alice, alguém já te disse que é um ser insuportável? – Perguntei, sentando-me ao lado de Jake.

-Sim. Mas sempre acompanhado de um "mas eu te amo" depois. – Respondeu sentando-se. – Então, o que faremos amanhã.

-Vocês, vão estudar; eu, vou ficar de bobeira até ter vontade de ir para a piscina ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, desculpa, colegial. – Falei com tom irônico para Alice.

-Ai, Bella, larga essa vida de vagabunda. Vai estudar, trabalhar, pelo menos! – Ela respondeu com um pouco de raiva. Eu sabia que Alice sempre se irritava quando falava da sua vida de colegial, mesmo sendo seu último ano.

-Não sou vagabunda, Alice. Já cumpri meu dever com a escola e me dei um ano de férias. Qual o problema em querer descansar um pouco? Você não sabe, mas a minha vida escolar foi um verdadeiro inferno. Nunca fui notada e, quando acontecia, não eram com coisas boas. Só falavam de mim por causa de alguma humilhação, nunca para dizer "ah, até que ela é legalzinha". Mas, claro, você é Alice Cullen, não tem a menor noção do que é ser ninguém no meio de todo mundo.

Meu desabafo foi sinônimo de ponto final. Sei que não deveria ter jogado tudo dessa forma em Alice, mas não agüentava mais suas piadinhas me chamando de vagabunda. Não era vagabunda e ela sabia disso. Por mais que fosse apenas brincadeiras, as brincadeiras cansam quando são repetidas sem parar.

Peguei um pacote de biscoito e subi para o meu quarto. Sabia que Rosalie e Emmett estariam no quarto dos garotos, então não teria perigo ir pra lá.

Sentei no sofá com as pernas dobradas, uma em cima da outra, e comecei a abrir meu biscoito. Minha barriga roncava e eu achava que só aquilo não iria me saciar minha fome. Ouvi um barulho vindo da porta e imaginei que seria Alice querendo se desculpar ou dizer que queria isso e, na verdade, queria jogar a culpa para cima de mim e me colocar como errada na história.

-Alice, me deixa quieta e vai comer. – Gritei e coloquei um biscoito na boca.

-Não é a Alice, sou eu, Bella. – Jake colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e eu tombei a cabeça para trás, sentindo alívio de ter algo sendo colocado no estômago.

-Entra aí, Jake. – Ajeitei-me no sofá para dar espaço para que ele sentasse. – E aí, criança?

-Tem noção do quanto eu odeio quando me chamam de criança? Faz idéia do quanto me faz sentir insignificante?

-Ah, Jacob, deixa de criancice. Você tem 16 anos e ainda se comporta como se tivesse 10, em certas horas, como quer que te chamem de homem? – Seu suspiro foi sinal de rendição. Eu ri. – Mas, então, o que foi?

-Eu é que pergunto. Você deu todo aquele discurso lá em baixo, pegou biscoito e subiu. Depois eu sou a criança. – bufou – Toma, trouxe comida para você.

Eu estava tão distraída que nem notei que Jacob touxera um sanduíche para mim. Santo Jake!

-Nossa, obrigada, Jake! Acredita que agora mesmo eu estava pensando que esse pacote de biscoito não ia me satisfazer? Estou te devendo uma! – Peguei o sanduíche e deu uma mordida. – Está ótimo, obrigada!

-Já que me deve uma, o que acha de pagar agora?

-O que você quer? – Disse de boca cheia.

-Bem, Bella, sabe como é, os meninos da minha idade acham o máximo ficar com garotas mais velhas. É um tipo de realização pessoal...

-Você quer que eu te beije, Jacob? – Perguntei, com a boca cheia e segurando um riso. Jacob corou. – Ah, não! Não acredito! – Desabei em risos. – Está falando sério mesmo? – A cor vermelha no seu rosto moreno serviu como resposta.

-Ah, Jake, vem cá. Faz um biquinho. – Espremi suas bochechas com uma única mão e o beijei. – Pronto. Pode contar para os seus amigos que beijou uma garota mais velha. – Disse rindo e voltei a comer o meu sanduíche.

Ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo. Jacob me contou que assim que fechei a porta do quarto, Emmett e Rosalie desceram e saíram de casa sem nem dar tchau.

-Devem ter ido a algum motel. – disse, dando de ombros e começamos a gargalhar. Edward logo apareceu na porta com uma sobrancelha levantada e um início de sorriso.

-Do que vocês tanto riem? – Perguntou entrando.

-Do Jake. Tem noção do quanto essa criança me diverte? – Ri depois de um "ei!" de Jacob. – Você já teve seu beijo de garota mais velha, para de reclamar, pirralho.

-Beijo de garota mais velha, é? – Edward perguntou, cruzando os braços e levantando a sobrancelha.

-Coisa de pivete. – Jake ia reclamar de novo, mas o impedi. – Meninos nessa idade se acham o máximo entre os amigos quando fica com uma garota mais velha. Dei um beijo no Jake para poder se exibir para os amigos.

-Mas nem foi um beijo de verdade!

-Nossa, que menino reclamão!

Eu e Edward passamos mais ou menos duas horas irritando Jacob. Era incrível como ele se irritava facilmente quando o chamávamos de criança. Acho que ele não percebeu que, quanto mais ele se irritava, mais a gente falava. Era infantil da nossa parte, mas era impossível alguém ser totalmente maduro e nós estávamos nos divertindo bastante vendo Jacob fechar a cara e fazer bico quando fazíamos referência à sua pouca idade.

A nossa brincadeira, por mais que engraçada – ou não – que fosse, nos cansou. Vi Edward se espreguiçar e bocejar.

-A conversa está boa, mas eu vou pro meu quarto. – Edward disse, levantando.

-Agora que você falou... – Eu disse – Por que você é o único a ter um quarto só para você?

-Simples: Sou o único filho que não tem uma namorada morando aqui. Você acha que se Emmett tivesse um quarto só para ele, veríamos ele e Rosalie alguma vez na vida? Se você está na dúvida, a resposta é não. – Eu ri.

-De fato...

Ser vagabunda até que não era nada mal. Neste momento, todos estavam na escola e na faculdade, enquanto eu estava aqui, jogada no sofá com direito a pernas abertas, chocolate e bob esponja. Eu estava com uma perna onde deveria encostar a cabeça, uma com o pé encostado no chão, a cabeça no apoio de braço e com uma barra de chocolate em cima da barriga. Nada lindo de se ver, só Edward acharia aquilo bonito. Edward... O que ele está fazendo em casa?

-O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – gritei, sentando-me como uma pessoa normal deveria estar sentada.

-Esqueci o caderno. – Pegou o objeto em cima da mesa e o levantou, mostrando-me.

-E por que veio buscá-lo tão tarde? É quase o horário do almoço!

-Não precisei dele antes, só senti falta agora.

-O que fez a manhã toda? Estava estudando, deveria ter sentido falta no primeiro horário, quando foi anotar algo. – Aquele sorriso de canto estava na sua cara desde que me viu esparramada no sofá e ainda estava.

-Já te contei que não vou sempre às aulas. E vou te contar mais: Vou largar o curso. Não é pra mim, eu não gosto.

-Claro, e o que pretende fazer? Seguir o meu exemplo? – Falei com acidez na voz.

-Não é uma má idéia, talvez seja bom nisso.

-Ah, claro. Agora me diz algo que não seja bom? – resmunguei e, aparentemente, ele ouviu, pois deu um risinho e sentou ao meu lado, pegando meu chocolate. – Ei, isso é meu!

-O que teremos pro almoço? Ah, eu adoro esse episódio! – Então, Edward resolveu prestar atenção ao desenho. Ótimo!

-Não sei você, mas eu vou comer qualquer porcaria que encontrar. – Cruzei as pernas em cima do sofá e os braços. Edward era muito folgado! – Me diz: O que te deu pra resolver conversar comigo tão normalmente? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

-O simples fato de que moramos na mesma casa e que não sei quem é você. – Mordeu um pedaço do MEU chocolate. – Incomodo?

-Na verdade, incomoda. Incomoda profundamente o _simples fato_ de que você está comendo o **meu** chocolate, Edward Cullen. Não se come o chocolate de uma mulher. Nunca! – E ele riu. Alto.

-Deixa de drama, depois compro outro pra você. Muito melhor, aliás. – Ele olhou a marca do chocolate e voltou a mordê-lo. – Mas, e então, o que teremos para o almoço? Espero que seja algo gostoso, estou morto de fome.

Rendi-me com um suspiro e levantei em direção a cozinha. Edward Encosto Cullen veio logo atrás de mim, terminando de comer o **meu** chocolate. Olhei o que tinha na geladeira e vi queijo; olhei no armário, pão. Sanduíche de queijo!

-Muito bem, senhor Cullen, para o cardápio de hoje, teremos pão recheado com queijo! – Disse imitando forçadamente um garçom. Edward riu.

-Você quis dizer misto quente. – riu mais uma vez – Eu quero três. – Acho que a minha cara de espanto serviu como um pedido de justificativa. – O quê? Eu falei que estava com fome!

-Come feito um animal e ainda tem um corpo desses? – Resmunguei, virando-me para fazer os sanduíches.

-O quê?

-Não, nada. Disse que não sei se vai dar pra fazer sanduíche com um queijo desses. Corta as fatias, sim? – ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e foi cortar as fatias de queijo.

Fizemos os sanduíches bem rápido. Preparei-os velozmente por livre e espontânea pressão. Edward, depois de cortar o queijo, ficou atrás de mim perguntando se estava pronto sem parar nem para respirar. Isso me fez pensar se esse hábito de falar muito e/ou sem parar é genético, já que a Alice adora fazer isso e o Emmett, quando resolve me irritar, também. Edward eu sabia que era apenas para me irritar; não parava de rir enquanto repetia "ta pronto, bella? Bella, ta pronto, bella?"

-Está pronto, pentelho! – Gritei quando a sanduicheira mudou a cor da luz de vermelho para verde – Nossa, quantos anos você tem, 6? Parece criança em carro de viagem: "Mãmãe, estamos chegando? E agora? Já ta chegando, mãe? Ô mããe, estamos chegaaando, mããe?". Moleque chato! – Ele simplesmente riu.

-Seis, não! Tenho sete e meio, ok? – Falou enchendo a boca. Provavelmente iria cuspir tudo nesse exato momento, reclamando do quão quente estava. – Nossa, ta muito bom! – Ou não.

Fomos para a sala e ligamos a TV em um filme qualquer. Algo sobre uma garçonete que não gostava o marido, engravidou e passou a ter um caso com sei ginecologista. Típico.

-Então, Bella, - Edward falou com a boca cheia – quantos filhos pretende ter? – O quê?

-O quê?

-Quantos filhos? Ou vai me dizer que pretende adotar o parque aquático?

-Não planejo filhos, Edward.

-Sério? – Assenti – Pois eu quero quatro. Me vejo com quatro moleques sapecas e uma mulher linda para cuidar da casa, dos meus filhos e de mim, quando chegar do trabalho, cheio de amor para dar. – Tive de rir.

-Você está falando sério comigo, Edward Cullen?

-Por que brincaria com isso? – Mais um pedaço para dentro. – Vou aproveitar a minha solteirisse para procurar a mulher certa. Se vou casar, ela tem que estar completamente à minha disposição.

-Como é machista, meu deus! – joguei uma almofada na cara dele – Acha mesmo que, em pleno século XXI, alguma mulher vai querer ser dona da sua casa e seu brinquedo sexual? Pelo amor de Deus, tem que ser muito burra para algo assim!

-Por que, você não faria isso, Bella? – Ele falou colocando a mão no queixo, dando um meio sorriso e levantando uma sobrancelha. – Nem com todo meu charme voltado apenas para você e milhares de mulheres morrendo de inveja? – sedutor barato.

-Não vai ser essa sua tentativa de sedução barata que vai acabar com todos os meus princípios, isso eu te garanto.

Edward não me respondeu a isso, simplesmente gargalhou alto e enchei ainda mais a boca. Ele era, completamente, _absurdo._

* * *

Demorei bastante para postar, portanto, assim que terminei de escrever, enviei para cá. Como sempre, perdoem qualquer erro que exista.

Obrigada pelas reviews, muito obrigada. :3 Mas isso não significa que não devam mandar mais OIASDHUADS

Mandem reviews e me incentivem a escrever :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Minha rotinha mudara completamente. Minhas tardes passaram a ser preenchidas com Edward e as noite com Jacob. O garoto, apesar de mais novo, era bem mais maduro do que muitos meninos da minha idade.

Jake era incrivelmente agradável e engraçado. Sua animação era contagiante e eu não conseguia conter um sorriso quando estava ao seu lado. Quando me contou a reação dos seus amigos ao falar que beijou uma garota mais velha, não pude parar de gargalhar. Garotos eram tão bobos.

Edward também se tornara um bom amigo, apesar dos caldos. Acredito que, de 10 minutos que tiramos para descansar, 5 eu não respirava por estar sendo afogada por ele. Estávamos bem próximos e eu descobrira em Edward um homem realmente incrível. Também vinha notando alguns defeitos. Ele era terrivelmente teimoso, orgulhoso e possessivo.

Alice era a que mais reclamava de tudo. Depois da nossa "briga" ela veio se desculpar e disse que nunca mais me chamaria de vagabunda ou nada que pudesse me ofender. Ela pensou que eu relutaria em perdoá-la, mas eu não conseguia dizer não àquela carinha de bebê querendo mamar que ela faz quando pede alguma coisa. Mas, mesmo estando bem de novo, eu continuei mais próxima de Edward e de Jacob do que ela. Alice dizia que eu a trocara por um moleque e pelo seu próprio irmão. Toda vez que a fadinha me via com Edward, nos dava língua e chamava o irmão de traidor.

Emmett era quem não perdia a oportunidade de gozar da minha cara. Quando começou a notar minha proximidade dos outros dois, disse que estava dando para os dois e que, como fazia tão bem, eles aceitavam me dividir, já que não davam conta de mim sozinhos. Sua segunda suposição mirabolante do macaco gigante foi que eu e Jacob estávamos armando um golpe para que eu roubasse todo o dinheiro de Edward. Idiota.

Sábado. Eu e Edward voltávamos do parque aquático rindo de um tombo que um cara levou na beira da piscina. Quando abrimos a porta da república, todos estavam arrumados e prontos para sair.

-Para onde vão? – Edward perguntou e levantamos uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo, fitando nossos amigos – com exceção de Rosalie, claro.

-Port Angeles. Vocês vêm? – Alice perguntou. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. Ela realmente esperava que fôssemos.

-Bem eu... – comecei

-Não vamos, Alice. Fica para a próxima. – Edward respondeu dando de ombros e entrou.

-Ah, claro. – Sempre Emmett! – Os dois querem ficar a sós. Tudo bem, então. Podem fazer _tudo_ _o que quiserem, _mas lembrem-se que voltamos de madrugada. – E bateu a porta, saindo com todos.

-Seu irmão é um verdadeiro chute no saco! – Reclamei, jogando-me no sofá.

-Eu bem que sei. E olha que você nem tem saco pra ter ideia da dor que é um chute nele. – Riu. – Então, o que faremos esta noite, Cérebro?

Ri antes de responder.

-O mesmo que fazemos todas as noites: dormir até o outro dia!

A sua cara de decepção foi tamanha que não contive o riso. Edward fazendo um bico de tristeza era hilário e eu não me segurava.

-Agora é sério. O que faremos hoje? Estou cansado, mas não o suficiente para dormir. – Disse e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Filme e chocolate seriam muito bons, mas eu não tenho mais chocolate. Alguém comeu o meu. – Olhei-o acusadoramente e ele logo riu.

-Tudo bem, eu compro outro para você. Volto em dez minutos. – Pegou a chave do carro e a carteira, que tinha posto em cima da mesinha, e saiu.

Em exatos dez minutos, Edward estava de volta. Do jeito que dirigia feito um louco, não duvidei quando disse que estaria aqui naquele tempo. Uma sacola, com o que eu imagino ser chocolate, aparentava estar bastante cheia e eu salivei. Nunca tive tanto chocolate disponível apenas para mim na minha vida e hoje eu finalmente o teria todo! Era, definitivamente, a melhor noite da minha vida!

-Oh, Edward, eu te amo!

-Sempre soube que você não resistiria por muito tempo ao meu charme. –Deu-me uma barra e foi para a cozinha. Imagino que tenha notado a minha cara de confusão quando o vi sair com o resto da sacola. – Pensou que era tudo para você? – Riu.

-Bastardo. – Murmurei e fiz birra. Abri o chocolate e liguei a TV. – Trouxe o filme também, Mister Eficiência? – Ele deu de ombros.

-Alice tem uns filmes aí. Pensei em pegar algum pra você assistir.

-Vou ver só?

-Te dou a honra da minha presença, mas não me peça para prestar atenção no filme. Odeio dramas.

Tentei argumentar, dizendo que escolhesse ele o filme, mas Edward respondeu com "duvido que nessa casa exista algum filme que me agrade" e subiu para assaltar os filmes da irmã. Logo voltou com um DVD na mão, dizendo que tinha certeza que eu choraria com esse.

-Duvido que eu chore.

-Vamos ver, Bella. Você é mulherzinha, tenho certeza que vai chorar.

-Quer apostar?

-Apostado, então!

Dito e feito. O maldito filme era P.S: Eu te amo e eu chorei até não me aguentar mais. Era o meu filme preferido, foi golpe baixo! Eu não ia dar nada a ele, de jeito nenhum!

Assim que o filme acabou, Edward não conseguia pronunciar nem uma palavra a mais que "ai minha barriga!". O desgraçado ria descontroladamente enquanto eu tentava segurar o resto do choro e o xingava.

Quando finalmente conseguimos parar de rir e chorar, encaramo-nos. Edward mantinha seu riso debochado de "eu falei" e eu o olhava com raiva.

-Não vou te pagar nada.

-Aposta é aposta, Bells. Sinto muito se você é _mulherzinha._

-Não tem mulherzinha certa. Colocar o Gerry no meio disso foi trapaça! Não vou te pagar nada.

-Tem certeza? – Disse, aproximando-se.

Calei-me instantaneamente. Edward foi chegando cada vez mais perto, com seu sorriso debochado e olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. Minha boca se mantinha aberta, mas nada saia dela e eu senti meu coração acelerar. Estava nervosa.

Senti sua respiração na minha boca e quando vi, tinha colado meus lábios com os dele. A boca de Edward era incrivelmente macia e quente e fazia total jus à aparência.

Meu Deus! O que estou fazendo? Eu ataquei Edward! Oh, meu Deus, eu não deveria ter feito isso!

Afastei-me dele, com os olhos arregalados e pus a mão na boca.

-Oh, meu Deus! Edward, desculpa! Me desculpe, não foi intencional, eu juro! Me desculpe mesmo, eu-

-Não, Bella, tudo bem.

-Me desculpe mesmo. Oh meu Deus, eu não queria, falo sério! Eu não sei o que-

-Bela, Bella! – Ele gritou me balançando e eu parei de falar – Ta tudo bem, sério.

-Sério mesmo?

-Sério. – Soltou-me e riu debochadamente – Só foi inesperado.

-Cale a boca, idiota! – Dei um soco no seu ombro e ri também. – Vou dormir, boa noite.

Edward me respondeu com um aceno de mão e eu subi as escadas. O que diabos eu tinha feito?!

Naquela noite eu não dormira muito bem. Rolei na cama por uma boa parte da noite, procurando alguma explicação para o que tinha feito. Cheguei a uma conclusão: Carência e impulso. Era tão óbvio! Tinha um bom tempo que eu não ficava com ninguém. Na verdade, só tive um alguém na minha vida e eu tinha dezesseis anos. Portanto, minha explicação para a besteira era: Por estar carente e com uma proximidade tão grande de um cara tão bonito, não raciocinei e agi por impulso, beijando Edward. Claro que era isso. Rá, sou muito esperta!

* * *

Capítulo pequeno, pois é. Estou meio parada em relação às fics D: Não consigo mais escrever nada, parei mesmo. Estou em final de semestre e pretendo, nas férias, escrever bastante. Tentarei portar mais a partir de então. :D

Reviews, reviews, reviews, por favor. :D'


	5. Aviso

**AVISO**

Ok, não é exatamente um aviso.

Estou pensando seriamente em deletar essa fanfic. Empaquei nela e não consigo escrever mais. Não é nenhuma chantagem para fazer ninguém comentar ou ler, é só uma vontade mesmo.

Ontem tive umas idéias para uma nova fic e realmente gostei delas. Acho que por ser num universo mais adulto ou não sei, mas estou quase certa que irei excluir Tingir e escrever e postar a nova no lugar.

Peço a opinião de vocês sobre o que fazer. Basta apertar no Review this Story/Charpter e dizer "continue", "continue e poste a outra", "delete" ou "delete e faça a outra". Bem simples, não?

Espero respostas :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Depois daquele dia, eu passei a ter vergonha de Edward. Não que aquilo significou alguma coisa, mas eu o ataquei! Como posso agarrar o cara do jeito que eu fiz e simplesmente não me importar? Não seria eu!

Quando conversei com Jacob sobre o "ataque", ele me disse que poderia ter sido um fraco pelo filme romântico. Jake falou que era normal as pessoas se sensibilizarem depois de ver um filme com tanto... amor. E eu levei aquilo como verdade. Se Edward não se importava, por que eu me importaria?

O parque aquático estava vazio. Praticamente. Duas meninas que chegaram pouco depois de mim naquela tarde saiam conversando em direção ao vestiário e eu fiquei só na piscina. Olhei para os lados para ver se alguém entraria. Eram quase sete da noite e eu imaginava que ficaria sozinha até fecharem.

Saí da piscina, ainda hesitante, e me dirigi ao trampolim. Olhei para os lados enquanto subia a escada. Assim que cheguei ao topo, respirei fundo e um enorme sorriso tomou conta dos meus lábios. Era algo completamente novo e inconsequente, mas eu precisava tentar. Eu sabia que era completamente estúpido fazer algo desse tipo sem ninguém por perto, mas eu jamais teria coragem de fazê-lo com alguém do lado.

Dei três passos para trás e corri, pulando ao chegar na ponta. Fechei os olhos e sorri abertamente, sentindo o vento da queda. Meu corpo caiu de uma altura de cinco metros e eu logo notei que estava debaixo d'água.

Um sentimento de felicidade se apossou de mim e eu estava prestes a subir novamente para repetir a brincadeira quando ouvi palmas.

- Bonito! – a voz melodiosa disse em alto bom tom. Saí de trás da a escada para avistar a figura de Edward bem em frente da piscina com uma calça jeans, camisa azul e casaco. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos do casado e um sorriso estampado na cara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, indo em sua direção.

- Eu vim te chamar para ir para casa. Mas e você? Não tem noção do quão perigoso isso o que você acabou de fazer é?

- Noção eu até tenho, só não dou importância. Ah, qual é, Edward, foi só uma vez. E eu estou inteira, não estou?

- Uma vez e você ia repetir se eu não chegasse. E você está inteira porque eu cheguei a tempo de te parar. Poderia quebrar o pescoço, sua idiota. – disse com humor.

- Ah, deixa de ser dramático! - rimos juntos.

- Anda, vai vestir uma roupa para irmos pra casa. – disse, pondo um braço ao redor do meu ombro e me arrastando até os vestiários.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti a roupa mais rápido ainda por conta do frio. Em vinte minutos eu estava pronta e encontrei Edward na saída do local.

- Meu carro está ali, – ele apontou para o seu Volvo prata no canto esquerdo do estacionamento – vamos.

- Estou com o meu carro, senhor Cullen . – balancei minhas chaves próximo ao seu rosto.

- Vende essa joça, Bella. O que você pode fazer com o pouco dinheiro que isso vai render seria bem mais proveitoso.

- E como eu iria para os lugares, espertão?

- Eu te levava. E você teria aquecedor, conforto e não se arriscava a pegar tétano.

Eu ri alto do comentário dele e logo ele me acompanhou. Caminhei até a minha caminhonete e a destranquei.

- Viu, estou a salvo! – gritei para ele, do outro lado do estacionamento.

- Por enquanto.

Rindo, dirigimos quase em filinha até a república. Quando chegamos, estavam todos na sala. Alice, Jasper e Jacob no sofá; Emmett na poltrona com Rosalie em seu colo.

-Bella! – Alice pulou do seu lugar e sorriu para mim. – Vamos pedir uma pizza. Você quer de quê?

- Calabresa.

- Sempre soube que você era sonsa, Bella. Se amarra numa calabresa! – Emmett falou em alto e bom tom e recebeu um tapa de Rosalie. Não sei se foi um tapa de repreensão por ter falado aquilo de mim ou por ter falado comigo. Provavelmente por ter falado comigo.

Edward passou por mim e foi subindo as escadas. Eu joguei minhas coisas em cima da mesa e puxei uma cadeira para sentar na sala com os outros enquanto via Alice ligar para a pizzaria e pedir duas pizzas grandes.

Conversamos banalidades até a comida chegar e todos se arrumarem ao redor da mesinha de centro para comer. Edward desceu e pegou o lugar que Alice sentaria, o que gerou cinco minutos de discussão até Rosalie gritar mandando os dois calarem a boca e comer.

- Hey, Alice. – Edward falou de boca cheia – Você não acha que a Bella deveria vender aquela lata velha antes que pegue tétano?

- Edward, cale a-

- Concordo! – Alice me cortou.

- E como eu vou para os lugares?

- Já falei que te levo, Isabella.

- Não gosto de depender de ninguém, Edward.

- Compre uma moto, Bella. – Alice disse simplesmente. – É mais barata e te leva para onde você quiser.

- Você só esqueceu do detalhe de que uma pessoa como eu não pode andar de moto. E eu nem sei dirigir uma moto!

- Eu te ensino. – Jacob e Edward disseram em coro. Encararam-se e riram.

- Você tem dois professores, Bella, não tem do que reclamar. – Alice disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Aposto que na primeira tentativa, ela abre a testa. – Emmett, como sempre.

A próxima hora inteira se deu em uma discussão sobre eu e uma possível venda da caminhonete e compra de uma moto. Discussão essa que eu não participava. Alice, Edward, Emmett e Jacob discutiam que moto eu compraria e quem e quando eu teria aulas de pilotagem enquanto Jasper ria, Rosalie não falava nada e ficava com a cara fechada, e eu comia.

Eu deveria ser a principal interessada na discussão, já que era sobre o **meu **carro, mas eu tinha total certeza de que a minha caminhonete continuaria comigo por um bom tempo.

Após o fim da discussão, – que não resultou em nada – Alice juntou os copos para lavar e a caixa da pizza para jogar no lixo. Fui com ela para a cozinha ajudar com as coisas. Enquanto ela lavava, eu enxugava e guardava.

Quando voltamos à sala, todos conversavam animadamente – menos Rosalie, que nunca estava feliz quando envolviam outras pessoas que não fossem ela e Emmett no mesmo ambiente – sobre algo que não descobri até Jacob gritar:

- O Red Socks vai ganhar nesse sábado! – Baseball. Bingo!

- Você é louco? Yankees é o melhor do país. Eles não vão perder pro seu timinho, pivete. – Nunca soube que Edward era fã de baseball. Ainda mais dos Yankees.

- Yankees são os melhores, Jake. Não adianta discutir. – Alice disse enquanto ia até Jasper e o puxava pela mão. – Vamos dormir, Jazz. Amanhã você tem aula cedo, vem. – e ele foi. Rosalie e Emmett logo se retiraram pelo mesmo motivo e eu fiquei com Edward e Jacob na sala.

Os dois falaram sobre o assunto por mais uns vinte minutos e eu tentada, apenas tentava, ver TV. O jogo de baseball passando no canal de esportes só ajudou com a discussão.

- Bella, para que time você torce? – ouvi a voz de Edward me perguntar.

- Oi?

- Time. Qual seu time? – dessa vez foi Jacob.

- Yankees.

- Como assim você torce pros Yankees, Isabella?! – Jacob ficou tão alterado que quase me fez cair na gargalhada.

- Charlie é Yankee, Jake. Eu nem me importo muito com baseball, mas de tanto assistir aos jogos com ele, inconscientemente, me tornei torcedora.

- Isso só mostra que fiz a coisa certa em me tornar seu amigo, Bells! – Edward falou entre risos.

Ele e Jacob discutiram por mais alguns minutos e o segundo anunciou que iria dormir. Depois de receber um "boa noite" de mim e um "vai dormir, perdedor" de Edward, Jake subiu as escadas e nos deixou ali.

Uns cinco minutos se passaram e Edward resolveu se pronunciar.

- Bom, eu vou dormir também, Bells.

- Ah, sim. Eu vou também.

Com um risinho da parte de Edward, nos levantamos do sofá e subimos as escadas comigo atrás dele. Ele me acompanhou até a porta do quarto das meninas.

- Então, boa noite. – eu disse enquanto segurava a porta.

- Boa noite. – ele se inclinou e eu pensei que seria para se virar. Eu realmente não esperava.

Ao se inclinar, Edward roçou seus lábios nos meus, depositando ali um leve e, eu espero, inocente beijo.

Um sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios enquanto eu o olhava atônita. Rindo de mim, ele se virou e andou em direção ao seu quarto.

Quando consegui acordar para a realidade, entrei no meu quarto, troquei e roupa e me joguei na cama. O que foi aquilo?

* * *

Finalmente o capítulo novo!

Presentinho de Natal :D:D

Sem revisão proque eu escrevi às pressas para postar hoje, então relevem qualquer coisa.

Quero agradecer MUITO a quem mandou reviews opinando sobre a continuação dessa fic. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que tem gente realmente lendo e gostando. A fanfic nova já foi postada - Bólide - e o capítulo 2 já está sendo escrito. Espero comentários lá também rs.

Então, Feliz Natal e um Próspero ano novo - porque provavelmente eu não apareça por aqui antes disso - para todas vocês!

Beijos, beijos e até 2010. ;*


End file.
